


The Old and the New

by xFourLeafCloverx



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFourLeafCloverx/pseuds/xFourLeafCloverx
Summary: Kurogane and Fai spend their first Christmas together with a myriad of traditions, and some new ones that are just for the two of them. Written for Evig-Sang for the 2017 KuroFAi gift exchange.





	The Old and the New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evig-Sang](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Evig-Sang).



“What are you wearing?” Kurogane sighed.  
“You said it was casual! So I have a Christmas sweater! Like it?” Fai pulled it taut so Kurogane could read the ‘Happy Elfin Holiday’ knit into it.  
The brute just sighed harder, “This is our first Christmas together, we are going out on a date, and you are wearing that.”  
“You get the joke right? I know you speak some English and curses are your specialty.”  
“Yeah, I get it. Let’s just go before you put on anything weirder,” Kurogane grabbed his train pass and started towards the door.  
“No! Wait a moment! I have an early gift for you!” Fai ran into their room and pulled out an equally ugly sweater reading ‘Merry Pugmas,’ “Now we can match on our date. Put it on before we leave.”  
Kurogane frowned deeply at the sweater, “You’re joking, right? You will never see me in that… thing.”  
Fai pouted and bat his eyelashes, “But it’s tradition, Kuro-sour. We said we’d each do all of our traditions.”  
“Wearing horrible sweaters on Christmas Eve is a tradition?”  
“Well, normally it’s done throughout December but you wouldn’t go for that. Ashura and I did it every year after bought some in America.”  
Kurogane debated whether this was some sort of ruse, but knew already that the blonde never lied when it came to his adoptive father. He loved Ashura too much too use his name for something so petty. After a short time, Kurogane grabbed the sweater, “Fine. I’ll wear the damn sweater.”  
Fai clapped and made his fake whistle sound, “Thank you Kuro-dear! I promise not to take too many pictures!”  
Kurogane walked out of the room slowly, a small frown set on his face. The sweater was probably the most comfortable he owned, but he prayed no one they knew would see him tonight. “Oi. Wanna go to a different bar than usual?”  
Fai grinned and shook his head, “You’re not usually adventurous, but I think I know why you’re feeling so feisty. I’ll go where ever you take me.”  
Kurogane sighed in sweet relief and pulled out his phone, “I’ll find a new place then.”  
“Maybe someplace fancier! You know, more posh than Clover. Make it more like a date!”  
“You want somewhere fancy while wearing… these things?” Fai tilted his head like he didn’t understand the problem. “Fine, how about sotano? It’s a train ride away, but it looks highly rated.”  
“Ah, we’re having dinner afterwards though, right? You said it’d be a surprise too. I’m excited to see what you eat for the feast!”  
Kurogaen cracked a smile as they went out the door, “I’d like to say it’s fish and pickled plums, but that’s not tradition for my family.”  
Fai stuck his tongue out, “Good, I don’t think I could stomach a meal like that.”  
“I know, figured that out when you met my parents.”  
The blond chuckled at the memory. He had done his best to eat the food his lover’s mother had made for them, and he had eaten his plate like a good guest. However, as soon as they were in Kurogane’s old room, he was over a trash can heaving the remnants up. Kurogane had yelled at him over not simply saying he hated sour foods and fish. After that, his mother was more careful about what she served Fai.  
“This is the place,” Kurogane pointed to a shady looking building, “Right down the stairs. Apparently, there are plenty of shops on the upper levels.”  
Fai wasn’t sure about it, but he led the way down the stairs and opened the door at the bottom. He was greeted by a relaxing atmosphere, live piano, and upscale décor. He smiled when the bartender greeted him and sat with Kurogane at the bar.  
“Well, this is a pleasant surprise!”  
Kurogane chuckled and ordered their drinks, “Did you really think I would take us somewhere bad?”  
Fai pouted at him, “I trust you! You have to admit it looked sketchy though.”  
He shrugged and raised his sake cup, “Drink your sugar.”  
Fai lifted his sugary mix with a smile, “Kanpai, Love.”  
“Nn, kanpai.”  
They drank and talked for hours, only leaving the bar when Kurogane’s watch read midnight. Traditionally, he would eat dinner long before now, but Fai had insisted they wait until early Christmas morning.  
Fai had said, “In France, most everyone went to midnight mass, then ate dinner afterward. Since I was born there, Ashura kept the tradition to make me feel more at home where ever we traveled.”  
So, Kurogane agreed to keep it going, so long as they could eat Kurogane’s choice of meal.  
On the way home, Kurogane took a detour, “We gotta go pick up the food. They don’t deliver.”  
“Oh? Here I thought you’d be cooking,” Fai teased.  
“We never cook on Christmas. You’ll see.”  
Boy, did Fai ever see what he meant. Kurogane ushered him into a KFC and laughed at how confused Fai was.  
“You’re not joking, are you? Your family actually eats here for Christmas, don’t they?”  
He nodded, “It’s popular to do here. They have special Christmas meals that you can order, so we do.”  
Fai nodded, “Chicken it is then! Let’s get home before it gets cold.”  
Back home, Fai pulled out utensils and set up a movie for the two to watch. All the food was spread out on the coffee table, so Fai decided to sit on the ground in front of it.  
Kurogane came out, still donning the ugliest sweater he had ever seen, and raised his brow, “Comfortable?”  
“Of course, are you going to join me?” Fai pat the floor space next to him, “I have High&Low set to play.”  
The bigger man grinned, “That’s not very Christmas-y.”  
“Not at all, but I have a lot to catch up on since you got me hooked.”  
Kurogane sat down next to him and filled his plate with the warm food. It wasn’t long before the couple were wrapped in a cozy blanket and even more wrapped up in the action-packed show.  
Kurogane wasn’t gentle for the most part, nor was he all that friendly. Prickly might be the best way to describe him, but when it came to Fai, everything changed. Perhaps it was more apt to say that Fai himself changed everything.  
When Kurogane pulled Fai towards him, it wasn’t fierce or needy, it was just natural. When Fai looked up at him with a gentle smile, knowing full well what was wanted, everything just fell into place.  
Fai pecked at Kurogane’s jaw and wrapped his arms around his neck, “I doubt this is part of your old traditions.”  
Kurogane grunted and caught his lips for a second, “It’s our tradition.”  
At that Fai’s eyes lit up and he laughed, “Are you making new traditions or just pent up?”  
“Doesn’t matter.”  
Fai hummed and excepted the answer outright. After all, he wanted to be together too.  
After turning off the TV, the simply kissed for what seemed like an eternity and just felt each other’s skin. By the time they had finished making love, the sun was creeping over the horizon.  
He gingerly scooped Fai up anyway, keeping him warm in the blanket cocoon. Figuring they could clean up in the afternoon, he placed Fai in bed and settled under the comforter right after. Kurogane wrapped his arms around his lover and fell asleep.  
Kurogane woke up hours later to the smell of sickeningly sweet cookies. He groaned and stretched out on the bed, already knowing where Fai was.  
He got up and walked to the kitchen, “Morning.”  
Fai jumped and turned with his hand on his chest, “You scared me!”  
“You’re trying to poison me.”  
“I’m just baking some cookies for us. Don’t worry, I made some expresso ones for you. They aren’t nearly as sweet,” Fai promised.  
Kurogane looked at the darker cookies, “You mean these ones that are coated in powdered sugar?”  
“Trust me a little! I know your tastes by now. You’ll like them, guaranteed. The rest I want to send to your parent’s house. Oh, and a gift basket to Tomoyo’s dorm.”  
“They’ll appreciate it,” he admitted and finally tasted his specially made cookie, “Not bad.”  
“See, I told you so. I used dark chocolate and expresso beans for it. The only added sugar was around it to make them look pretty!”  
Kurogane popped another one in his mouth before walking up behind Fai and hugging his waist, “Can you blame me? You barely know the difference between breakfast and desert. What was it you made the other day? French Toast?”  
Fai laughed and leaned into his lover, “Yup, with cinnamon sugar, berries, and whipped cream on top! It only would have been desert if I served it with ice cream.”  
Kurogane rolled his eyes hard, “You’re ridiculous.”  
“You love it.”  
“I love you.”  
Fai blushed at the rare confession and turned in Kurogane’s arms, “Merry Christmas, Kuro-love.”  
“Nn, Merry Christmas.”


End file.
